


as luck would have it

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas is a hot human and dean is overwhelmed, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Dean sees Cas, and the millions of times that come afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as luck would have it

The first time Dean sees him, there’s whiskey on his lips and anger pumping through his veins. He stumbles into a bar, and he’s furious- so full of pain, because his father made some off-hand comment about something or other, because the asshole knows how much it hurts Dean, but he doesn’t really give a shit, and Dean himself is done with caring.

His vision is clouded, his breathing is ragged, and he sees him- everybody does, actually. He’s like a magnet, attracting the room, earning sly smiles from frisky women, and predatory glances from way-too-friendly men.

Dean’s jaw slackens, dropping his bottle. It lands with a loud crash, and the man’s stupidly blue eyes flit up to meet his, causing an electric shock to run through Dean’s body.

The man squints at him, tilts his head, before disinterestedly fixing his gaze back on table. Dean swallows, a sigh eliciting from his lips, as he makes his way over to the counter.

He sneaks glances at the man. The latter doesn’t turn to him, again.

+

The second time Dean sees him, he’s in a park. He’s in a park, and Sam is walking with a pretty blonde, and Dean looks up at the park bench in front of him, and finds himself staring into a scarily familiar pair of cerulean.

He unconsciously licks his lips, and the man smirks, raising his eyebrow precariously, and giving Dean a small nod.

Dean attempts to reciprocate, but it comes out robotic and unnatural, because he’s freaking out, although he truly has no reason to.

The man laughs, shaking his head, and Dean wants to laugh, too- but, then, Sam is calling his name, and Jess is pulling him over to them, preaching about something hilarious Dean missed.

The sky is a monotone gray.

Dean can’t help but wonder if it’s because all the blue is in the man’s eyes.

+

The third time Dean sees him, he’s sopping wet from the thunderstorm he got caught in. He’s grumbling to himself, taking shelter under the extended roof of an obscure Chinese restaurant.

“They say third time’s the charm,” a gravelly voice rings out, and Dean turns his head to see a peculiar smile on the man’s face. “Not to inflate my own ego- but, you’re not following me, are you?”

“No!” Dean told him, hastily. “I just- you keep-” he sighed. “Who are you?”

“Castiel,” the man answers, and though it’s obviously uncommon, Dean thinks it suits him somehow. “Named after the angel of Thursday.”

“Dean.” He states, gruffly, extending a hand, and Castiel eyes it for a minute, before his lips shape into a tiny ‘o’ and he shakes it. Dean finds it adorable.

“Well, Dean, I think fate has been pushing us together, this past week.” He quips- or, maybe, he’s serious. Dean doesn’t know, but he sure as hell wants to find out.

+

Dean’s lost count of how many times he’s seen Castiel, over the years. He thinks the fourth was the first date, the tenth the first kiss, but he can never be too sure.

All he knows is that it doesn’t matter how long he’s known Castiel.

All that’s important to Dean is that he never has to stop seeing him.

It’s around the fortieth time they see each other, that Dean wonders if he’s in love.

It’s moments in which Cas isn’t doing anything, not really, and still makes Dean smile, that he knows he is.

**Author's Note:**

> a comment a day keeps the author at bay.
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
